Another Journey
by Klai
Summary: So totally Mary Sue- sorry if it turns out sappy. I haven't finished it (this is just the first chapter) but will finish if i get reviews and/or suggestions. Thanx!!


First of all, I don't own Legolas (hoo boy, if I did…) or Tolkien or all that jazz but I do own Tanya, Albert, Sherry, and Lillith because they came from the twisted innards of my sick and evil mind  
  
  
  
Ch 1  
  
Tanya giggled as she fell on the soft, down filled blanket of her brother's bed. Sherry, Tanya's best friend, snorted with laughter after scrolling down the page of the Internet file 'LotsOfJokes.com', reading more about things to do to your new college roommates. "I can't believe we ever found this site," sighed Tanya.  
  
"I know," commented Sherry. "Your stupid brother shouldn't leave his 'confidential' computer files book marked, it's so ghetto."  
  
"You're telling me? Albert is such a dweeb. I mean, he is in 11th grade; he should be a little more mature than what he is. We 12th graders act like we should, when we should… yeah right!" said Tanya.  
  
"Well, we better finish these jokes before Albert gets back from archery, or is that really what he takes. Shouldn't chess be more his 'type' of thing?" Sherry asked.  
  
"No, he really goes to archery. I think I've had enough jokes for this sleepover. Ready for meditation?"  
  
"Sure, lemmie just reconfigure these data plots…"  
  
Tanya, who went searching for her five meditation crystals, mentally blocked off Sherry's droning voice. Three of the five crystals were Tanya's, but the other two belonged to Sherry, who asked Tanya to energetically charge them up for tonight's mediation. Sherry, who was just beginning her journey to psychic ability, was learning from Tanya, whose journey had begun years before in a past life and was continued on to her present life.  
  
"Hey Tanya?" shouted Sherry. "You still having those weird dreams? You know, about that elf dude that's always saving you?"  
  
"Yeppers" cried back Tanya. "Last night, we were at a banquet hall with tons of short people. They were dancing and smoking pipes with purple and green smoke. Then, the elf came up to me and asked me to dance. Of course, I accepted and we danced the night away. Doesn't it sound grand?"  
  
"Gurl- I think you might be going mental on me. What kind of new-aged teen uses 'grand' in a sentence? Don't you go whacking out here!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. It just seems so… perfect. I wish I could be there…"  
  
"Tanya!!! Stop!" Interrupted Sherry. "You know that with powers like yours you can't just wish for things like that. They might come true!"  
  
"Sorry…" said Tanya as she blushed bright red. "It's amazing how I've had these powers forever and don't follow the rules but you've had yours for a year and know every page in the book."  
  
"It's all good. Don't worry. Now where are we going to sleep?"  
  
"In the family room, remember?" Tonight's the full moon and we can open the curtains to project moonlight into the circle of crystals. Cool, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, killer," replied Sherry, distracted.  
  
The girls silently readied themselves in the family room. They were disturbed only once by Albert's arrival and girlish cry of "Who's been on my computer?", followed by shrieks of laughter and giggles from Tanya and Sherry.  
  
Tanya stealthily speed-ran into the bathroom to get changed. 'Speed- running' was the term given to Tanya and Sherry's way of silently running faster than the blink of an eye. Both girls possessed this talent, and neither knew where it came from. Tanya quickly slipped into her moss green flannel pajama pants and New Zealand t-shirt. Green had been Tanya's favorite color since before she could remember, but now was slowly being replaced by black.  
  
"Hurry up in there!" called Sherry. "I have to go, stupid!"  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Tanya, folding up her dirty clothes.  
  
About an hour later, 9:00 to be exact, the girls readied up for meditation. Slowly, the house turned peaceful, the only sounds were breathing and Albert's computer motor. An extreme urge fell over Tanya; she felt she had to stop breathing. She knew these kinds of urges were usually harmful and should be ignored, but she couldn't help herself. A strange voice entered her mind. The voice was sweet, soothing, it caressed her stressed spiritual body. It echoed from her mouth. "Girls, you will embark on the greatest journey of your life. Be calm when it happens, for it will happen soon."  
  
Sherry listened attentively, almost scared of what was happening. Strange images filled her mind. Some were of white horses with cream-colored manes; another had small people, human like in ways unknown to Sherry. The last image in Sherry's mind was what she thought was Tanya's elf. He was tall, lean, and looked very strong with rippling muscles under pale, fair flesh. He had, long, golden hair and intense blue-gray eyes. Getting slightly blurred, he said something too slurred to be understood and reached out to grab her arm.  
  
Sherry snapped awake. She turned to talk to Tanya, but noticed she was still in her meditative trance. About ten minutes later, Tanya woke up, remembering nothing. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" Sherry replied.  
  
"No, what happened?"  
  
Sherry explained everything to the oblivious Tanya, who listened like her life depended on it. All that could escape her mouth were a few gasps. "Oh, and you said the journey was to start soon, like really soon. Freaky, eh?"  
  
"Oh my goodness gracious!" screeched Tanya.  
  
"Stop it! You're going all formal again! You're freaking me out!" snapped a frustrated Sherry.  
  
"Well sorry!"  
  
"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. You just haven't been yourself lately."  
  
"I know it's weird, it's probably because of these dreams. I'm getting so into the past though…"  
  
"Past?"  
  
"Did I say past? How freaky!"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
* * *  
  
Tanya slowly glided through the ballroom. Her diamond-studded brooch glistened on the emerald green, full-length dress that she wore. Observing Elves' mouths gaped wide open. Never had a human looked so elegant. Tanya was looking for someone but she didn't know whom. She knew she would find him somewhere around her, but had no idea where. He would be found ever so soon, but Tanya didn't know when. He was significant in some way. He was very dear to her heart. They were alike, Tanya and this unknown elf. He came to her as she sharply turned a corner. The words flowed out of Tanya's mouth, coming out of nowhere. "Thank you for the lovely brooch, my precious. It is wonderful."  
  
The elf's answer was like music to a deaf man's ears. "You are very welcome. May I have this dance?"  
  
"Yes, of course you may. My heart belongs to you, as always," Tanya mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" said Sherry as she quietly yawned. Tanya jumped awake.  
  
"Whadidyousay?" growled Tanya.  
  
"You said something about a brooch, then said I could do something and that your hear was mine or something. You ok?"  
  
"Oh- sorry. I was dreaming again. The same lovely elf. Ahh."  
  
"Oo, oo, oo! Do tell, do tell!"  
  
Tanya described all the details of her dream. She glanced at the digital clock sitting on the coffee table beside her head. It read 3:29 AM. "We could visit him, y' know. I mean, I could just wish us there and then back." Tanya started.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're not getting me into any more trouble. My foster family is still mad at me for that whole forest fire thing."  
  
"So is my dad." Protested Tanya, "I still have the bruises from where he hit me. But we could get away from all that whenever we wanted too! I mean think about it! You could get away from your foster family; I could get away from my stupid dad. Albert's skipping 12th grade, so he'll be off to college next year. It'll be better for everyone!"  
  
"You do have a point, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it once. Are you sure you can wish us back to reality? And do you even know where we're going?"  
  
"Yes and I'm just about sure we're going to this place called Mirkwood. I heard it in my dream."  
  
"Ok, whatever. I'm sure we'll just be back soon."  
  
"Yes! Grab my your crystals and put them in between us. We need to form a circle with our hands and I'll do the wishing. Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be!"  
  
"I wish that Sherry and I could be in Mirkwood at the time period of my dreams, with the ability to come back to reality whenever we desire."  
  
Both girls closed their eyes and concentrated on projecting the wish into reality. Nothing happened. "Ok Tanya, what did we do wrong? Shouldn't we be somewhere else besides your family room?"  
  
"I don't know, we did everything correctly. My energy is totally drained, so that can't be the problem. Maybe it'll come to us in sleep. I definitely need it."  
  
"Well, I guess that's the only thing we can do right now. Just make sure you move your crystals before you put your pillow down. They hurt. A lot."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight, Sherry"  
  
"'Night Tanya."  
  
Tanya grabbed her crystals and shoved them into the corner of her pillowcase. I'm not going anywhere without you guys, she thought. A slight detail she 'forgot' to tell Sherry was that her wishes only came true after she'd been asleep for a while. All she could think about before drifting into sleep was her charming elf and how she couldn't wait to meet him.  
  
Sherry woke with a start. The ground beneath her was harder than she remembered before going to sleep. And there were some sort of bumps underneath her sleeping bag. Stupid crystals, she thought. Reaching her hand under her stomach, she screamed at the realization that beneath her was not the pale orange carpeting of Tanya's family room, but soggy dirt!  
  
"TANYA!!!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Huh?" said a tired Tanya, blinking herself awake. "Oh my goodness it worked!"  
  
"Tanya?" squeaked Sherry. "You knew it would work and didn't tell me?"  
  
"No, I didn't know," said Tanya, hiding a smile.  
  
"I could kill you!"  
  
"I don't thing that would be very wise, killing off the only friend you have," spoke a stern, feminine voice. Above the girls stood a tall, thin woman with long brown hair and dark green eyes. She had a mossy green tunic and tight pants on with light leather boots on her feet. A bow was drawn in her hand, with an arrow aimed at the back of Tanya's neck.  
  
Sherry screamed and fainted. Tanya slowly looked back with her hands raised. "I'm so sorry ma'am, we did not mean to intrude on whatever land this is. We came here by mistake and do not mean any harm."  
  
"How did you and your friend arrive here?" The woman lowered her bow.  
  
"By magick, my lady. We are from a different time period. May I ask if this would be the land of Mirkwood?"  
  
"No not exactly. We are on the outskirts of it, though. Give me your names and reason for coming here and I may escort you there."  
  
"My name is Tanya, and my friend's name is Sherry. We come here to find a male elf. I have been dreaming about him for some weeks now, and wish to meet him."  
  
"Where did you say you were from?"  
  
"We are from California, in a different time period."  
  
"Thank you. My name is Lillith; I am an elf-guard. We are sworn to protect the lands here and must ask questions to intruders like I did you. I am sorry for acting so harsh, I am not used to seeing humans around these parts."  
  
"It's fine, thank you. Do you know a way to bring my friend back?"  
  
"Yes, there is a spring just North of here. Go get some water and we shall wake her."  
  
"Um, which way is North?"  
  
Lillith pointed to the left of where Tanya was standing. "That way, dear."  
  
After Sherry was revived and filled in about the current events, the girls packed up their things and left for Enrion. The teenagers had no shoes, so the walked on roots pointed out by Lillith. Their stroll through the woods led them directly to the city within ten minutes. A clearing of trees welcomed Sherry and Tanya's first glimpse of Enrion. "Welcome to my city," stated Lillith.  
  
Sherry and Tanya stared in awe. The walls of the city looked like they were made of gold, glimmering in the morning sunrise. Elves could be seen stirring in their beautiful houses, or dwellings as the elves called them, probably just waking. Tanya was drawn to one larger dwelling. "Who lives there?" she asked Lillith.  
  
"Why none other than the royal family. They insist on living in a dwelling, not a palace."  
  
"Neat," muttered Sherry under her breath.  
  
"Thank you," replied Lillith.  
  
"This is absolutely amazing. It's wonderful. It's…" Tanya tried to finish her sentence but was once again captivated by the beauty.  
  
"I think you will enjoy your stay here. How long are you planning to stay? It will be nice to have a few new faces here." Said Lillith.  
  
"Only a few hours, or until Tanya gets her energy back and meets this hunk of an elf." Said Sherry, giggling.  
  
"Oh," mumbled Tanya. "Couldn't we at least spend the night, Sherry? Please?"  
  
"I guess, I mean, it's not like anyone's going to miss us."  
  
"Yes!" squealed Tanya, and everyone including Lillith seemed to be happier the rest of the stroll.  
  
Legolas was restless. He couldn't sleep properly all through the night because he sensed something important was happening. All through the night he tossed and turned, trying to figure out what he was sensing. There were humans… humans in Mirkwood. This hasn't happened in years, He thought. 


End file.
